Drifting
by SakuraKurosaki
Summary: It's post-Meteor, and everyone seems to have found happiness except Tifa. She's alone and bitter, but suddenly, an old enemy comes into her life. Can he save her? Tifa x Reno, R&R please!
1. Prologue Fateful Meeting

Konnichiwa! Welcome to another fic by. Sakura! :D Once again, this fic is kinda old. well just a little over a year and a half but it's all good. I never finished this one, but if people actually like it then I will! It's a VERY odd coupling in my opinion. Who ever heard of Tifa x Reno?! I prefer him with Yuffie ^_^ well, R&R please. I need motivation to write more.  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is property of Squaresoft, I don't own the rights nor the way sexy Reno (or any of the characters), I'm just a poor high school kid without a job so don't sue me  
  
Prologue - Fateful Meeting  
  
"The pressure is building I want to break away  
  
Motivation is lacking the point starts to fade  
  
I look to the bottom still empty still the same  
  
I'm waiting for something to show me the way  
  
To the path that I should take"  
  
"New Beginning" by Trapt  
  
A balmy breeze blew off of the coast of Costa del Sol, carrying with it the scent of the salty sea. It was a rather calm night in town, but at the pub, the party was just getting started. People always came in sober and walked out plastered, because the pub was one of the best places in town to take a well-deserved rest and drink. Which after taking part in saving the world, Tifa Lockheart needed. During the time she was in AVALANCHE, Tifa had lost a lot. When she met Aeris, she had lost Cloud. It was purely obvious that Cloud had fallen in love with her. And that really hurt Tifa, because she had thought for sure her status as his childhood friend would be worth more to him.  
"...That slut." Tifa spat bitterly to no one in particular. She looked down at her frosted beer glass, her eyes glazed slightly. When Sector 7 had been buried by Shinra, she had lost her home and business. "Those bastards," cursed Tifa, morosely looking around at the other occupants in the seedy bar. No one in there had particularly caught her interest, but the night was still young. She tipped her head back and poured the rest of her beer down her throat, finishing it with a gulp. "Hey, can I get another beer here?" she yelled down to the bartender, then slid her mug down the counter. Within a minute it was passed back, the frothy foam of the beer oozing over the lip of the mug. Now this is what I call vacation, Tifa thought with a grin. She wrapped her fingers around it and lifted the mug to her lips, taking a long sip. Ever since the crisis with Sephiroth and the Planet had ended, Tifa had nothing left. There was nowhere to go and she had nothing else better to do. There was enough gil to live by because as the new president of Shinra, Inc., Reeve had given all of the earth's saviors a hearty reward. He had also set out to fully fix Midgar city, which was in dire need of care after the Diamond Weapon's attack. Cloud was out there somewhere, constantly traveling to the City of the Ancients to visit that dead whore's grave. Who needed him anyway?, thought Tifa with an angry scowl. Cid was out making his dream come true with the renewal of Shinra's Space Exploration program. Nanaki was back at Cosmo Canyon keeping it fully protected in Bugenhaggen's place. Barret was using his reward money to consolidate the people of North Corel. He had decided to bring Marlene back and rebuild the small town. Vincent was traveling around by himself, but he frequently stopped by Wutai for some reason... and speaking of Wutai, Yuffie was back there. She had asked for Materia instead of gil as her reward because she hoped to make Wutai into what it used to be. But where does that leave me?! Tifa asked herself angrily.  
"S'cuse me, is this seat taken?" asked a slightly slurred male's voice. Tifa slowly turned her head towards a voice that sounded very familiar, then set her eyes on... Reno of the Turks?! She narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down. Yep, he was still the same, she thought. He wore a blue two-piece suit that was slightly wrinkled and a bit too big on him. His white shirt was partially untucked and a small stain was on the corner. Reno's red hair was thrown into a messy ponytail and a pair of sunglasses rested atop his head. With a frown forming on her lips Tifa shook her head no. Reno grinned at her as he looked at her body, his grin turning into a leer as he rested his eyes on her chest. She noticed where his gaze had fallen and an angry blush rose on her cheeks.  
"Do you fucking mind?" barked Tifa angrily. "You rude son of a bitch..." she mumbled before turning her attention to her beer momentarily.  
  
"Well, well..." sneered Reno. "What do we have here?" Tifa ignored him, keeping her eyes trained on her drink. Reno turned his gaze to the counter and sat down, ordering a screwdriver. Suddenly Tifa heard something extremely close to her left ear, and then a whisper. "You're looking good tonight, Tifa..." Reno whispered before pulling away with a laugh. Shivers ran down her spine as she tried to pretend she didn't acknowledge what he had said by rolling her eyes. But in reality... she was quite flattered. It had been awhile since anyone had complimented her like that. Sure, he probably wanted a quick fuck, but a compliment was a compliment. She finished off her beer and sat there for a while. Reno had ceased his flirting but still looked over at her occasionally. "Hey, another beer for the lady here!" He yelled to the tender. Tifa looked at him in surprise. "It's on me." Reno told her with a wink.  
"Thanks, I guess..." mumbled Tifa. He was her old enemy and she was puzzled as to why he was being so civil to her. But as if he had read her mind, Reno spoke up.  
"The past is the past, Tifa. It's ok for you to talk to me, you know. We're no longer enemies." he told her. "And besides..." started Reno, his arm creeping around Tifa's slim waist. "You're too beautiful to resist." he finished softly. Tifa didn't push him away, which Reno took as a good sign. He grinned widely and nuzzled her neck. Having had enough, Tifa stood up. She left some gil on the table on walked out of the pub, leaving Reno behind her.  
"That guy... he makes me so angry." said Tifa. She let out a drunken laugh as she neared the hotel that she was staying at. "And to think that he'd actually flirt with me. If I weren't so damn plastered I'd kick his ass." she said with a crooked grin, and then walked into the hotel. Upon reaching her room, she entered it and then passed out on the bed.  
  
* * * 


	2. He's So Persistent!

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, you've motivated me to pump out another chapter (even though I should really be sleeping right now ^^;;) well, enjoy~!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters, even though I would absolutely love to own Reno for a night or two ^_~ But alas, he belongs to Squaresoft.  
  
Chapter 1: He's so Persistent!  
  
"I saw you sliding out the bar.  
  
I saw you slipping out the back door, baby.  
  
Don't even try and find a line this time, it's fine. Darling, you're still divine.  
  
You don't love me at all, But don't think that it bothers me at all.  
  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, baby doll, But you're...  
  
You're so damn hot."  
  
"You're So Damn Hot" by OK GO  
  
The following afternoon, Tifa woke up to the sound of thunder. The rain harshly rapping against the window behind her bed did not help her headache, and Tifa picked up one of the pillows and pressed it over her face, trying to drown out the noise. It seldom rained in Costa del Sol, but it seemed as if this weather matched up with Tifa's current mood perfectly. The noise didn't stop, and she was running out of air, so Tifa gave a defeated sigh and sat up in the bed.  
"Ugh. . . it's this late already?" she asked out loud when she saw that the digital numbers on her bedside clock read 1:39 p.m. Tifa turned to look out the window and frowned at what she saw, while massaging her temple. The clouds were heavy with rainwater and the downpour was steady. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed across the sky frequently. This storm was not going to be over any time soon. "Great, just great. What the hell am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?" she said, talking to herself again. It was bad enough that she woke up with the mother of all headaches, but there really was nothing to do in this seaside vacation town when it was raining. She contemplated going to the bar, but changed her mind when she realized that it wouldn't be very healthy. 'You don't want to become an alcoholic!' she chided herself in her thoughts. Tifa stood up, still wearing the clothes she had worn all day yesterday. She felt grimy because she had been in a bar in those clothes, so she slipped her suspenders off her shoulders and slid her black skirt down her legs and then kicked it off, following up by pulling her white tank top over her head. She dropped it on the floor, in a pile of other articles of clothing that had begun to build up since she started staying in Costa del Sol. In a few days time she planned on moving on though, because Tifa wasn't content with staying in one place for too long in her current state of mind. She slipped off her bra and panties, and then bent over to pick a towel up off the floor. Wrapping it around her body to conceal her nakedness to no one in particular, Tifa made her way into the bathroom hoping that a warm bath would help ease the annoyance of her hangover. As an ex-bartender, she knew that only time would help but perhaps feeling clean would help her feel better. Once in the bathroom, Tifa paused to take a glimpse into the mirror. She never thought much of her looks even though men always seemed to like her, but now she just thought that she looked horrible. Her eyes had a hollow look to them and her cheeks appeared sunken. She hadn't genuinely smiled in a very long time. The effects of Cloud's rejection had definitely taken their toll on Tifa Lockheart. With a sign, Tifa bent over and ran some bath water. Pretty soon, the tub was ¾ full, so Tifa let her towel slip to the floor and got in. Relaxing in the hot water, Tifa sat back and closed her eyes, allowing herself to daydream. 'I wonder what my life would be like today if Aeris never showed up. That shitty home wrecker!' thought Tifa bitterly. Maybe it was bad to wish that Aeris hadn't shown up, though. After all, the Ancient had given her life to pray for Holy in her attempt to defeat Sephiroth's Meteor. But that giggling bitch had stolen the man whom Tifa had cared for since they were children. Throughout her life, she never once felt threatened by another woman for Cloud's affections because she had that much faith. Until one day, Aeris had to come along and ruin years of hard work and a good friendship. But now Aeris was dead, so didn't it make sense that Cloud would be hers? No, apparently life just doesn't work the way it should. Even after death, Aeris still had Cloud "bitch-whipped", and he was completely devoted to her, visiting her grave so often that he practically lived at the Ancient's capital. Tifa grumbled in disgust at this thought. Perhaps it would be better to think happier thoughts, because thinking about Aeris was just worsening her mood. Now what about that Reno? Thinking back on the night before, Tifa thought it was strange that he showed up out of nowhere. It appeared that he was alone, just like her. 'Now what could he want?' she asked herself. Tifa dozed off, her head lying against the back of the bathtub as she relaxed in the steaming water. Minutes of silence went by, when she was suddenly brought out of her relaxed state by a hard knocking on the door. "Who the hell could that be?" Tifa inquired to no one in particular. She stood up in the water, her body very sorry to leave the warmth. Throwing the once-discarded towel around her voluptuous body, Tifa left the bathroom and went to the door, throwing it open without checking through the peep hole as she temporarily forgot about her unclothed state. "What do yo-," she began to say, "RENO?!" finished Tifa. Yes, Reno was standing outside her door. How he had learned which room she was staying in was beyond her, but it probably involved charming the young woman at the front desk. She knew she was gawking, but she was so surprised to see him standing there. He looked the same as he always did, but for some reason it looked like he had put some extra effort into brushing his hair today. 'For her?' she thought, but quickly dismissed the thought.  
"Hey Babe, you're looking mighty fine today" Reno told her, flashing her a fresh grin as he fixed his eyes on her chest. At that moment, Tifa remembered that she was only wearing a towel. Although she had never been self conscious before, she suddenly felt very body shy around Reno. Her face flushed a deep crimson and she jumped behind the door.  
"What do you want, Reno?" she snapped, trying to be upset with him even though she was more angry with herself at the moment.  
"I thought you might want company since there's nothing else better to do," said Reno innocently. "Besides, I'm at this hotel too." He finished.  
"Well. . ." said Tifa, contemplating what to do. 'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have some company. It's only Reno, and if he gets fresh I could always kick his ass. Heh, it would be just like old times I guess.' thought Tifa, remembering all the times that he had challenged her and AVALANCHE with Rude and lost. "Okay, come in. I need to throw some clothes on so I'll be just a moment."  
"Oh, you don't need to go through the trouble!" Reno told her, smirking stupidly.  
"Reno. Don't make piss me off, unless you want to experience Final Heaven." she threatened, referring to her ultimate Limit Break. Reno threw up his hands in mock defeat with a chuckle as he stepped into her hotel room.  
"All right, you got me there, Babe. I'll be on my best behavior." he replied. Satisfied, Tifa spun around and entered her bedroom, making sure to shut and lock the door to avoid having to kill him in case he got tempted to peek. Because it was only Reno, Tifa decided to be comfortable and throw on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a black, tight fitting tank top. She twisted her chestnut locks into a quick bun and held it in place with a large black clip. She quickly looked into the mirror out of habit, and then exited the room. When she came out, she discovered that Reno had made himself right at home and was already lounging on the couch, watching TV. "It looks like the rain's not going to stop any time soon." he mused, watching the Weather Channel.  
"Well then, what did you want to do?" Tifa inquired, raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at him. Reno paused, then sat up and pulled a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket.  
"Do you know how to play Crazy Eights?" asked Reno with a childish grin. Tifa laughed, relieved that he didn't suggest strip poker.  
"Sure!" she said with a playful smile, plopping down next to him on the couch. He shuffled the cards and dealt them out, and they proceeded in playing the game. After a few games, Tifa was quite embarrassed to hear her stomach growling. "Ah. . . it would seem as if I'm hungry. I didn't get a chance to eat yet today," she explained sheepishly.  
"No prob," assured Reno. "What do you like on your pizza?" he asked as he pulled a small black cell phone out of his back pocket.  
"Cheese and sausage." Tifa told him with a grateful smile. It still puzzled her why he was making such an effort to be friends with her. Maybe he really was a good guy, and not the cold hearted TURK that his reputation made him out to be. After a few minutes, Reno had called the nearest pizza delivery place and a pizza was soon on its way. "So Reno, may I ask you why you're being so kind to me?" she asked.  
"I told you, Babe, the past is the past. Shinra, Inc. has gone to hell and the world is saved. Is there a reason that we should hate each other just because we were enemies at one time?" he explained. Now that he put it that way, Tifa realized that what he was saying was true. She was glad that she had given Reno a chance today, because she was genuinely enjoying his company. After playing a few more rounds of card games, a knock on the door let Tifa and Reno know that their pizza had arrived. Reno stood up and paid for it, then brought it back to where they were sitting. He set it on the nearest table and lifted the lid, the tantalizing aroma almost too much for Tifa. Reno picked up a piece, and instead of eating it himself he began to feed Tifa! At first she was startled, but she was soon laughing and playing along, letting Reno feed her. The further Tifa got with eating the pizza, the closer Reno would lean in. As soon as she finished chewing the crust, his lips were on hers. Maybe it was lust or maybe it was because she was so lonely, but Tifa surprised herself by kissing him back, not caring about the reason. Soon, the passion grew stronger and Tifa discovered that Reno's hands had found their way up her shirt. She returned the favor by beginning to undress Reno. Their lips remained locked throughout this, and Tifa somehow managed to get his jacket off and unbutton his shirt as well. They drew back and paused so that Reno could slip her tank top over her head. As soon as their passionate kisses resumed, they moved on to the task of removing each other's pants. For a moment, Tifa fumbled with Reno's belt, but managed to get it off. In a few minutes they were both undressed. Reno broke the kiss and moved lower, clamping his lips over one of Tifa's hardened nipples. As his rather talented tongue played with it, Tifa let out a soft moan as she ran her trembling fingers through his hair. He moved even lower, planting kisses down her stomach until he reached his next destination. With a combination of tongue and fingers, Reno gave Tifa the best oral pleasure that she had ever received. At this time, she was very wet, and extremely horny.  
"Reno. . ." she called out "I want you right now."  
"Are you sure?" he asked seriously, looking into her eyes. She nodded, looking completely sure of her decision. Secretly, Reno was quite happy about her decision, because we was very horny himself, and stopping now only meant that he'd have to spend the night with a hard-on. He crawled over her slim body and she spread her legs, and then he slipped his hardened manhood into her. He started out gently, slowly thrusting into her. They soon worked out a rhythm, and accelerated the speed.  
"Oh, Reno!" Tifa cried. "Please, harder!"  
"You got it, Babe," he replied, grinning. She closed her eyes, slightly biting her lower lip as she took in this pleasure. Reno was the best she had ever had, and it didn't take long for her to reach her climax. After they exhausted themselves, the two stood up and fumbled into the bedroom, falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, the sun was shining and Tifa woke up because of the warm rays washing over her face. She stretched her arms with cat-like grace and slowly opened her eyes. It was at the moment that she remembered yesterday. Dreading the truth, she slowly turned her head, fearing the worst. It really happened. Reno lay next to her, sleeping peacefully. 'Oh my God. What have I done?'  
  
* * *  
  
Hai, Hai, enough with that ^^; I couldn't get too graphic because this is merely rated R after all. What a weird twist, but you knew it was coming, right? Expect more shortly!  
  
- Sakura Kurosaki 


End file.
